The present application is directed controls for operating an image forming device and, more specifically to assemblies for a latch to control access to an interior of the image forming device.
Image forming devices, such as but not limited to printers, copiers, and facsimile machines, include one or more imaging units. The imaging units may include toner, developer rollers, photoconductive rollers, and others that are necessary for image formation. The imaging units are removable and can be replaced as necessary, such as when the toner is depleted. Therefore, it is necessary that the image forming devices be constructed to allow access to the imaging units for removal and replacement.
Access to the imaging units is beneficial for users during replacement but may also allow access to nefarious individuals intent on stealing the imaging units. Therefore, it may be necessary to secure the image forming device in a manner that prevents this type of theft.
Accessing the imaging units while the image forming device is operating may result in a media jam or poor image formation. Therefore, it may also be necessary to limit access to the imaging units to times when the image forming device is not operating.